The primary objectives of the Animal Core are as follows: 1. Provide veterinary care for the monkeys and mice of the Program Project. 2. Provide veterinary and technical support for liver biopsy surgeries and for associated postoperative care. 3. Provide technical support for collection of blood samples, blood pressures, body weights, administering isotopes and performing urine sample collection, and preparing data sheets. 4. Coordinate and supervise the diet laboratory and animal care staffs to assure that diets are prepared and fed according to protocol. 5. Insure that liver perfusion studies and necropsies are performed according to protocol. 6. Evaluate atherosclerosis extent and severity in the aorta, coronary, carotid and iliac arteries. 7. Provide technical support for the transgenic mouse breeding colony.